The present invention relates to a foldable and readily portable dental examining chair. Not since the early history of dentistry has there been a market for foldable dental examining chairs. With the advent of the specialty fields of dentistry such as orthodontics and others, the concept of satellite clinics has come into being wherein specialists will travel to smaller cities setting up a temporary office for a day or more a month. Since these short periods of practice would not justify stationary fully-equipped offices, the portable concept has become economically feasible.
The patent to Browne (U.S. Pat. No. 271,596) illustrates the concept of a foldable dental chair, however, the overall structure is quite different and very complex as compared with the present invention. Practically all foldable chairs, such as the patent to Ralston (U.S. Pat. No. 2,344,729), Van Valkenburg (U.S. Pat. No. 849,584) and the above-mentioned Browne patent; all utilize a basic "cross" design in the side frame of the chair. This side frame "cross" basically folds about its center with the seat and back members moving in a variety of different manners, as clearly exemplified in the above-mentioned patents.